


Improvisation is key

by nannersmelo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon divergence - Spider-Man Homecoming, Canon? What's that? Cause i forgot, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, M/M, This literally turned into fluff lmao i gotta love, Twitter Prompt, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannersmelo/pseuds/nannersmelo
Summary: “Happy,” he turned to the silent chauffeur, who startled in response, “do you still have it?”Steve raised a brow to him, “Have what?”“Oh, yes!” and he proceeded to search his pockets, until he pulled out a single wedding ring while beaming a smile from ear to ear, “I’ve been carrying this since 2012!”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 325





	Improvisation is key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@starkircn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40starkircn).



> Twitter prompt I got by the lovely @starkircn, who made a very stunning manip that I just HAD to write a one-shot about aglakegmlkaeg I hope you enjoy this little treat, sweetheart!
> 
> Also, I absolutely said "fuck it" to the canon and Steve and Tony didn't divorce after Civil War. They solved their issues like big boys, and Steve never kept the truth about Tony's parents from him, so he never exploded. Mwah.
> 
> Enjoy :3c

Tony grinned openly as he watched the kid beam at the Iron Spider, which gleamed from behind the glass case in which it lay waiting for the taking. He had been proud of Peter, and that was no lie. After his participation in the fight Tony ended up having with Steve about the accords and his old pal Bucky, which had ended amicably thanks to a lot of misunderstandings cleared and a stupid villain’s failure that consisted of the guy thinking that using something Steve had already told Tony about a long time ago would tear them apart - disclaimer: it didn’t. - Tony honestly thought the kid had it in him to become something great in a distant future, but still needed a _lot_ of polishing before that could happen. The kid had the brains, the brawn, and the heroics to become a pretty great addition to their team, but Peter was still, well, _a kid_ , so Tony tried as much as he could to keep him away from harm and grounded before something bad could happen. Steve, ever the concerned Team Dad(tm), had also asked him to do so, and Tony couldn’t help but to smile as he remembered the Captain’s words when he confided in him that he had brought a fourteen year old into the battlefield back then.

First he was horrified, “ _I dropped a jet bridge on top of him, Tony!_ ”

Then he was amazed, “ _I dropped a jet bridge on him, and he_ caught it _. That_ _’s quite impressive for a fourteen old._ ”

But Steve was still _very_ concerned about allowing a teenager going off against the big guys, so Tony relented about benching the kid at least until everything about the adjustment of the accords was solved and they would have time to give Peter the training he needed to maybe become a part of the Avengers one day.

That was until Peter decided it would be absurdly smart to deal with the vulture guy by himself, and nearly got himself killed in the process.

 _Nearly_. Which was the impressive part. Even after Tony took away his high-tech suit, and actively grounded the kid - Steve had cocked an amused brow at him, “ _You are the kid_ _’s dad now?_ ” and then proceeded to laugh, the bastard - Peter still went after the big bad wearing nothing but pajamas and homemade web-shooters. Tony, who had been on a romantic date night with Steve at the compound then, was justifiably _livid_ when he got the call from Happy about what had happened to his plane and just who exactly had helped to keep the heist from happening. He honestly couldn’t care less about the items or if Happy had messed up ignoring the call from Peter’s friend, all he cared about was the fact the kid had once again disobeyed him and had almost gotten himself killed and-

“He _did_ succeed, Tony,” Steve had eventually told him, earning a glare from Tony that gained nothing but an easy smile from the Captain. “And even though I’m not a fan of him getting himself into danger either, we can’t ignore the fact he does have in him what it takes to be a hero. I thought you had told him that if he wasn’t nothing without the suit he shouldn’t have it? Well,” Steve had stepped closer, “guess he proved to you that he, in fact, is quite a lot.”

Tony, already feeling his anger melting away, narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “We cannot have kids. I have the feeling you’ll be too easy on them, Cap.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tony.”

“One would think the guy with the military background would be the strict parent.” Tony whined, “Do you know how difficult it was to take that suit away from him?! _Very_ difficult, and he’s not even actually my kid!”

“Oh, isn’t he now?” Steve had grinned, enlacing Tony’s waist and pulling him close, “And what is that brand new suit I saw being build in your workshop? Far as I know, we don’t have any spider-lings in the Avengers yet, Tony.”

Tony huffed and swatted at the blonde’s chest, “Did you go sniffing on my stuff again? How very rude of you, Mr. Rogers!”

“Shush, sweetheart,” Steve kissed his lips shut, earning a pleased hum from the engineer, who melted into the embrace until Steve stepped back, “we both know you like and believe in that kid, and I see a lot of you in him. Raw potential, a great intellect, awfully unable to follow orders-”

“Hey! You are not great at that either, Mr. ‘Do It Baby I Know The Law’!”

“-and a heart that knows how to do what’s right, no matter what.” Steve finished fondly, earning a pout from Tony, which he promptly kissed, “Give Queens another chance, love. Disobeying or not, he did great stopping the scavenger, even though we failed to give him the benefit of the doubt. We owe him that, you know?”

Tony gazed upon Steve, bright blue eyes soft and searching and at pure ease, confident, and he couldn’t help but to smile. “Our kids will be lucky to have you as a father.”

Steve had chuckled and kissed Tony again, “I can say the same about you, sweetheart.”

Which was exactly why Tony had decided to, in fact, give Peter another chance - that chance being a free pass to the Avengers and a brand new and fairly indestructible suit to pair with it. When he had announced his idea, most Avengers had protested (Wilson and Barnes mainly, since apparently the kid had annoyed them greatly) but Steve only laughed and supported the ludicrous idea, which was all Tony needed, so he prepared everything and had Pepper setting up the press just outside the compound where he would walk out with Peter and announce to the world that Spider-Man had officially joined their ranks and would officially be under Captain America and Iron Man’s wings.

Well, that was the plan, until Peter refused the suit _and_ the offer to join the Avengers.

“That was a test, right?” Peter had reluctantly asked, seeming unsure if he had made the right decision. Tony opened his mouth, ready to deny that and insist, when he remembered a certain pair of patient and wise blue eyes. He sighed.

“Sure was kid, and you passed,” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder lightly, trying to ignore how warm his heart became when the boy beamed at him at the affirmative, “now get outta here, and try not to do anything I would, yeah?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark!” Peter agreed, but then looked around, seeming to be looking for someone. Tony cocked a brow at him, and when Peter noticed he was caught, he rubbed at his neck shyly, “Uh… Isn’t there any chance I could maybe meet Captain Rogers properly this time, is there?”

Tony wanted to laugh at the irony of that. _Oh kid, if only you knew._ “Not right now, no, but tell you what,” Tony smiled, “swing by next week on Friday, and I’m sure Cap won’t object teaching you some of his moves, hm?”

Peter practically glowed, “Really?!”

“Sure sure, now get lost kiddo, can’t let your aunt wondering where you wandered off this time.”

“Alright! Thank you again, Mr. Stark!” Peter happily said before turning around and practically hopping away from whence he came.

Once Peter was out of sight, Tony heavily sighed and ran a hand through his face, looking back at the Iron Spider suit lost in thought.

He had literally asked Pepper to gather all media outlets possible for this announcement. There were a _lot_ of reporters outside waiting to record whatever it was the big announcement Tony Stark would bring forth that day, and now that Peter had sauntered off happily into the sunset like the righteous good boy that learned a valuable lesson he was, Tony was left with nothing to show.

He shook his head fondly, thinking of Steve. _You said he_ _’s like me, but he just acted like you would have, you honorable dumbass._

“What now, boss?” Happy asked, and wasn’t that the golden question? Tony could only shoot his friend a helpless look, and before he could open his mouth to try and say anything, the big side door that gave access to outside swung open, giving passage to a very hurried Steve.

“Tony? Where’s the kid?” Steve asked as the door swung close behind him, drowning the deafening noises of screaming reporters and camera shutters and flashes.

Tony winced as he looked at his approaching boyfriend, “Yeah, about that, he kinda left?”

Steve stopped and widened his eyes, “He _left_? Tony!”

“I know! It’s just… you had to see him, Steve. All righteous and adorable and talking about learning lessons and how he needs to grow himself before he could join us,” Tony pouted before Steve’s annoyed expression, “Couldn’t force him. Didn’t have it in me, and besides,” Tony’s pout merged into a smirk, “he sounded much like you, even asked if he could meet you.” And he sighed dramatically, “Guess I’m not his _only_ favorite anymore.”

Steve actually laughed at that, shoulders shaking as he shook his head, “Honestly, Tony.”

“I said he could swing by next week for some Captain America training, that alright?”

“Sure is,” Steve nodded and smiled gently at Tony, “we still have a great mass of media waiting for your big revelation outside, though, and I’m pretty sure Pepper is going to kill you _and_ me for supporting this crazy idea of yours if we mess this up.”

“Right, there’s that,” Tony groaned, “I have no idea what to-”

Tony paused, gazing at Steve and how he was using his Captain America uniform. Tony lost himself on the sight for a little bit, delighting himself on the thought that that whole man was _his_ and that he was donning nothing less than Tony’s own craftsmanship. It practically stamped Steve Rogers as Tony’s and his only, and while he knew it was silly so think like that when all the other Avengers used his creations just the same, it was different when it was about Steve. For Steve he would sew the uniform entirely by hand, and for Steve he would even sew in ‘Rogers’ into the fabric, purely out of a whim to make his man’s clothes as impeccable as he could. It was pleasant, almost gratifying, and Tony couldn’t help but to enjoy the sight of how well the suit hugged at Steve’s stunning form and made him look powerful while being incredibly well protected. It was a truly formidable sight, and it was _his._

Entirely his.

Tony paused again; the engines of his brain moving as his eyes widened once an idea struck him. _That_ _’s it!_

“Happy,” he turned to the silent chauffeur, who startled in response, “do you still have it?”

Steve raised a brow to him, “Have what?”

Happy stared at both for a moment, until realization seemed to dawn on him, “Oh, yes!” and he proceeded to search his pockets, until he pulled out a single wedding ring while beaming a smile from ear to ear, “I’ve been carrying this since 2012!”

Tony sighed in relief while Steve’s eyes became wide as saucers as he stared at the ring, then at Tony, then back at the ring and back at Tony again, “What…?”

“Thank you Happy, you are truly _the_ man,” Tony got the ring and began to walk towards the door, all while pulling a very startled Steve along, “Come on Cap, we have media vultures to feed!”

“Tony!” Steve protested, still visibly shaken by his partner’s intent, “You can’t possibly mean-!”

But Tony had already opened the door, and the outside noise immediately drowned whatever Steve had been saying. Tony smirked in satisfaction.

It was a beautiful day to get engaged to Steve Rogers.

* * *

Peter climbed up the stairs two steps at a time, far too energetic to bother catching the elevator. He just could believe he had made Mr. Stark proud to the point the man would even consider suggesting him to accept an offer to join the Avengers! Sure it had been a test, but still! Not to mention Peter had gotten to see from up close the brand new Avengers HQ and even would be able to get some private training with _Captain America_ of all people! Gosh, Ned would _lose it_ when he told him, the boy being twice as much a Captain America fan than Peter ever was.

The teenager quickly reached the door to his apartment with his aunt, fussing with the keys for a moment before finding the right one to open the door and step inside. As soon as he did, he was ready to greet his aunt with a big, happy smile, and let her know he had been somewhat accepted back into the Stark Industries Internship, when his eyes fell on the news their simplistic TV was showing, which May seemed absolutely enthralled by, and he froze in shock.

Inside the screen, Mr. Stark had just knelt in front of Captain _freaking_ America, and much for Peter’s utmost bewilderment, _proposed._

“Peter, look!” May squealed, seeming to finally have taken notice of her nephew’s arrival, and beamed brightly at him while pointing at the TV, “Your boss and Captain America are getting married!”

Peter gawked, and could think only one thing:

_WHAT THE FU-_

**Author's Note:**

> EHAHEHEHAHEHAEH I HAD TO
> 
> HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! Leave a comment or a kudo if you can, I'll really appreciate it~ 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
